1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a good profile of rebound, feel and durability suited for low head speed amateur players to play.
2. Prior Art
With the currently increasing population of golfers, the requirements on golf balls have been diversified and personalized. Golf balls have hitherto been modified and improved in a variety of ways to address such requirements of golfers.
For example, JP-A 9-313643 discloses a golf ball comprising a core, intermediate layer and cover which has optimized the hardness distribution of the core and the hardness distribution of the entire ball, thus simultaneously satisfying all requirements including excellent flight performance, durability, a good feel on impact and controllability. Also, JP-A 10-305114 describes a golf ball comprising a solid core, intermediate layer and cover, the cover having a plurality of dimples formed on a surface thereof, which has optimized the hardness balance among the core, intermediate layer and cover and the parameters of dimples, thereby improving the feel on impact and flight performance independent of head speed.
In addition, there has been proposed another type of multi-piece golf ball consisting of a core, an intermediate layer, and a cover, which is claimed to have good feel as well as improved flight performance owing to the adequate ratio between the deflection hardness of the core coated with the intermediate layer and the deflection hardness of the core alone according to JP-A 2001-218875. There has also been proposed another type of multi-piece golf ball consisting of a core, an intermediate layer, and a cover, in which the intermediate layer has a specific thickness and a specific hardness which are related with each other according to JP-A 2001-252374.
However, these golf balls are still insufficient in rebound. There is a need for golf balls that satisfy all properties of rebound, feel and durability on use by amateur players who swing at low head speeds.